Sister, sister, oh so fair
by catwomans
Summary: After defeating Shao Khan, Kitana is now once more the ruler of Edenia, and plans to rid the world of all evil. However, pity is all she feels for her "sister", Mileena; Kitana decides to take her under her wing, as member of the Edenian royal family. Love being foreign to her, Mileena does not know how to react. Will she turn over a new leaf, or will she be forever evil?
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking of making a Mortal Kombat fan fiction for awhile, depicting Mileena, Kitana, or some others. I started writing this as a one shot but I decided that it could work as a full-fledged chapter story after I started writing some. I don't believe I will be doing a second chapter for awhile, because I need to write what happens after Kitana and Mileena go into the portal to Edenia (I have some thoughts, but I need to put them into order and go from there). This is inspired by Kitana's Mortal Kombat 9 Arcade Ladder ending, excluding Jade. Constructive criticism is always appreciated (and wanted!) and rate/review if you like.

**I do not own or claim to own Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., Princess Kitana, or Mileena.  
**

* * *

Moonlight shines on two cerulean-colored boots - one is slashed down the length of its side, the other is without a heel - walking down a long, dark hallway. The only sound is the clapping of one heel against the marble floor, and the limp of the other, which echo through the corridors. The boots abruptly stop in front of a large, rosewood-tinted wood door.

We shift to behind a woman with long black hair, with a cerulean and silver colored tiara sat upon it. She shoves the door open with both hands, revealing a large throne room, with a chained up beast growling, beside the large, wooden throne. Upon it sits a woman, who cries a loud, childish wail, as if she had been denied candy, although she appears to be a mature woman.

The woman who had entered the room stares at this sight; the other woman seems to notice a presence and stops her cries. She turns to look at the woman, with a scared expression in her eyes - which appear like a cat's, with an orange color and black slits for pupils; she is wearing a similar costume as the woman who entered the throne room, all colored in red-violet. She wears a bustier, with uncovered shoulders, which has long, wide sleeves. A veil is draped from her nose to her neck, with accents upon it to give the impression of fangs. She wears a black lining which goes from her bust down to her black thong, with a loincloth on her back. Her boots are colored black, with purple and silver accents. As she dries her eyes, she rises from the throne. Her eyes now convey surprise, and with a hiss and stutter, she says,

"_S-sister. _What I have heard is true, I _s-s-s_uppose," with a hiss as she says 'sister', and 'suppose.'

Her voice is high and feminine, sounding childlike with bits of maturity. Her apparent "sister" has the same voice, albeit hers is mature, with no childlike inflection; this woman says,

"Yes. It is true. I have killed him." The cerulean clad woman speaks firmly, yet still with a sense of affection, which seems to come naturally to her.

The childlike woman wails again, before being silenced. With this, we see the cerulean-clad woman's features. She wears a similar costume to that of her sister; however, hers is colored in cerulean. She wears a bustier, which is stringed together with black laces and clasped together at her sternum; she also wears a thong of similar design with a flowing loincloth in her front, which is designed with silver accents. Upon her arms are handless elbow-length loves, with a silver bracelet on her upper arm. As her sister, she wears a mask draped over her nose and mouth; however, this woman appears hurt. Her loincloth is ripped, two laces have snapped off of her bustier, her gloves are torn, and her mask is tattered and dirty. She has a black eye, multiple bruises, and her body is bloody, with several gashes, scratches, and cuts. Despite these injuries, her warm brown eyes have not lost their sparkle, and her face still emanates a feeling of grace.

"What will you do to me, then, _sister_? You have killed our father and now I suppose you will kill me too - as I am not your _real sister,_" the woman clad in red-violet hisses the word 'sister', and looks upon the other woman with anxiety.

"Silence, Mileena. I have killed our Emperor – not our father. He was a destroyer and had no Edenian blood nor did I have any of his," says the woman clad in cerulean, who kneels in front of her "sister." the woman clad in red-violet. "You, however, have my blood. You are Edenian, of Edenian royal blood – and – and..." she stammers her words, but continues, "... and, as such, you – _are_ my family. You and I are the same." She looks upon Mileena with loving eyes, which seem to confuse her.

"You called me a monster. You _s-s-said _I was _no_ family of yours." Mileena looks down from the throne, her hands near her eyes, clasped together, looking upon her sister with fear, and sadness.

"I was – I was in shock. I can't bring myself to hurt you, Mileena. Being of royal blood, you are rightful to be in the royal house. I won't let you be hurt. I couldn't – couldn't hurt _family_," the woman stammers her words once more, looking nervous yet sympathetic. "I initially thought of sending you away but that would not... not be right. You must be kept with me, in Edenia. We are the only members of the royal family left."

"I – I am _family_?" Tears seem to come to Mileena's orange, curved eyes as she pronounces the word 'family.' "Sister –"

"Call me Kitana," the cerulean-clad woman says.

"Kitana – are you telling truth?" Mileena says, in her childlike manner, tears still in her eyes.

"Yes, Mileena. Now that Shao Kahn is dead, we can go to Edenia, and begin working on bringing final peace to all the realms," Kitana says, standing, holding Mileena's hand.

"But I am not like you, sis–Kitana. Look at me," Mileena says, with a creak in her voice, pulling off her mask. With it, she shows a set of razor-sharp teeth, a little larger than average adult teeth; they are white with a hint of natural yellow. Kitana, normally, would be in shock, however, not wanting to hurt the feelings of her sister, shows no fear in looking at her teeth.

"I don't have complete royal blood. There's a monster side of me," Mileena says, her lip slightly quivering.

Kitana, undeterred, holds Mileena's hands together with hers."Mileena, no matter what other blood you have, you _are_ me – you _are_ Edenian – you _are_ royalty. I would – would never forgive myself if you were to be by yourself for your entire life."

"Others call me a monster still." Mileena looks at Kitana with wide eyes of worry.

"You pay them no mind. Mileena, I will keep you protected as a true member of the royal family – as my sister," says Kitana, holding Mileena's hands; Kitana places the mask on Mileena's face and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The feeling of Kitana's lips on her skin is foreign to Mileena, the feeling of such warmth and affection that stems from one insignificant action. Kitana, herself, feels slightly surprised, but she does not show it.

"Why did you do that?" Mileena says, sounding genuinely curious as to why Kitana kissed her, which, to anyone else, would be a simple sign of sisterly affection. Kitana smiles slightly while Mileena looks blankly.

"You are my sister."

"You are my sister," Mileena says back, with a less of a hiss to 'sister'.

"Let us go," Kitana says, leading Mileena out of the throne room. They walk to the end of the hall, to the portal of Edenia, from which Kitana came. The two walk into it and disappear into the lavendar mist, being brought to the Palace of Edenia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Faith's Fangs:_

_Interesting start.  
_

_Babylon1914:  
_

_I would love to see more chapters soon. Please continue this.  
_

Thank you both! I hope you both (and all who read it) enjoy this story!

As for the story: as I said, I had to think of what was going to happen after Kitana and Mileena enter the portal to Edenia; I started thinking, and wrote down the second chapter. This is_ slightly _a short chapter, but I believe that all that needed to be said was said. I am not sure how long it will be until chapter three is published, but I have a general idea of what it will be about so it may be soon. Constructive criticism is always appreciated (and wanted!) and rate/review if you like.

**I do not own or claim to own Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., Princess Kitana, or Mileena.**

* * *

"I must say Princess – er, Queen – Kitana, I do not agree with your stance. Why would you bring your – pardon my words – 'evil twin' with you as Princess? Do you not remember how she, with no uncertainty, attempted to kill you when you discovered her?" says, with a debasing tone, Edenian Royal Minister, Jerod, who looks to be in his fifties; in reality, he would be somewhere around 50,000 years old.

"I will not be swayed to any different position, Jerod. She has _my _blood; she has _my_ flesh. Mileena is rightfully member of the Edenian royal family. She is Princess. That is final," Kitana says, firmly. With this, Jerod looks down with a blush.

"Do not later say I did not warn you, Kitana," Jerod says as he walks toward the door of Kitana's study, "I suggest remaining wary of her intentions. Tears are not an indication of a soul, especially shed in fear." With this, Jerod leaves. Kitana looks perplexed, with a raised eyebrow.

We shift to Mileena; she is overlooking the Edenian landscape from the Palace of Edenia's balcony. Long blue skies with a tint of yellow from the bright sun; green pastures that lead to the Royal Greenhouse, which holds many rare and exquisite Edenian floras. Mileena stares blankly into the cloudless sky, when she is approached by a chambermaid, who startles her and causes her to growl aggressively, out of habit.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Your Highness; it is, just – your – Queen Kitana wishes to see you in her study. I apologize if I interrupted you," says the chambermaid, who appears terrified. Mileena lowers her scowl, and says,

"I'm sorry," Mileena says. Those words, however insignificant, are still foreign to her; to feel remorse for hurting another is not what Mileena is accustomed to. "I will see sister," with this, Mileena leaves the chambermaid, walking down the long, narrow hallway; chiffon drapes – colored in cerulean – blown by the mid-day breeze, fly around her as she makes her way toward Kitana's study. She opens the door, and peers in, like a curious child.

"Hello, Mileena. Please come in," Kitana says, placing papers she was reading inside of her wooden box, which is dark brown and inscribed with the royal Edenian coat of arms – colored cerulean and silver.

"Why did you want to see me? Am I in _trouble_?" Mileena asks, shutting the large door; she appears defensive, as if she is preparing herself against an attack.

"No – no, Mileena, you are not in trouble. I wanted to speak with you," Kitana says, appearing to notice Mileena's anxiety. "Please sit, and make yourself comfortable," she continues; with this, Mileena sits down on a brown cushioned divan, which is accented with silver.

"I simply wished to speak with you about... er, you; if you do not mind," Kitana says, with a nervousness in her voice that Mileena picks up on, and smiles childishly at knowing her sister can, too, feel nervous – given the many times she, herself, has felt that emotion, often late into the night.

"No, sister, I do not mind. What do you want to speak about?" Mileena says, looking at her sister with her curved orange eyes.

"Mileena, you are... " Kitana says, walking closer to her sister, "despicable." Kitana walks even closer, and, as she reaches Mileena, slaps her; Mileena looks up with tears, with blood on her cheek.

"Sister, why? I – I thought you loved me?"

"How could I love a monster like you?" Kitana says, slapping Mileena once more, "now I will finally finish you off so you may not disgrace my name anymore." Kitana pulls out a dagger, which glimmers in the sunlight, and stabs Mileena, who screams loudly.

With this, she comes back to reality.

It was only a daydream.

The sunlight shines in her eyes, causing her to squint. Her breath is rapid, and she is sweating; her mind is still not at ease. As Mileena looks around, she notices a large door, and runs to it. She opens the door, and walks to the outside, feeling the breeze on her face.

She breathes in several times before her mind calms; as she walks around, she reaches the Royal Greenhouse. She walks inside, and breathes in the fragrance of the beautiful flowers. She plucks one, called a coronaria, and sniffs it; she smiles slightly, and places the red-violet flower, which matches her costume, in her hair. She looks around, and finds a hydrangea flower, which is colored cerulean, after her sister's costume; she plucks one, and saves it.

After plucking the flowers, Mileena walks around the large greenhouse and finds many pots of roses, placed together. She steps upon them, and lays on them, as if she was a child playing in wildflowers. She looks up, and sees the sun shining through the green glass. She smiles, and lays her head back down onto the soft red roses.

"What if that dream comes true?" she wonders, "what if _sister_ cannot be trusted?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Fusion-Corsair:_

_I like this story... So far, it's proven to be a beautiful tale of reconciliation. Keep the good work up... I expect more of it. :)_

_goodreads:_

_I enjoyed the story! Can't wait to see what happens next!_

_vivitor:_

_Awww,sisterly write more._

Thank you all! I am glad you all enjoyed the story, and thank you all for reading; I hope everyone enjoys this story.

This chapter _is_ short, but I think it is long enough to begin to showcase one of the main tenets of this story: Kitana's nervousness at Mileena rejecting her attempts at a sisterly relationship, and suspicions she is not turning over a new leaf, and Mileena's overwhelming anxiety that Kitana is not entirely trustworthy (and wants her dead). Chapter four will come soon, after I get a general idea of it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated (and wanted!) and rate/review if you like.

Also, if you would not mind, could you read my story "Emma?" You can read it by going on my profile and seeing my stories. Thank you if you do!

**I do not own or claim to own Mortal Kombat, NetherRealm Studios, Warner Bros., Princess Kitana, or Mileena.**

* * *

Silence.

The only noise Kitana hears is the tick of the grandfather clock that stands near her desk in her study. She appears anxious; appearing to fight off an argument that is going on her mind. She looks upon the fireplace mantle, on which sits a picture of herself; she appears no older than two. She is smiling, lying upon a silken blue sheet, with her mother's hand caressing her tender head. Kitana often held that picture, the only picture she had of her mother – and her mother was not even fully in it – as she cried, curious to know who she really was. She was not Shao Khan's daughter, that much she knew, but she did not want him to know that. If he did, he would imprison her, and, like all others, eventually kill her in tournament. However, Kitana found herself empowered with the strength and encouragement of Master Raiden, whom had been the one that led her to knowing the truth. With this strength, she challenged Shao Khan in Mortal Kombat, and, after a long, arduous battle, won.

She could not believe it herself. She had defeated the most formidable opponent that she would, likely, ever face. She had defeated the man whom she had previously fought, and killed, for. She had defeated the man that she had, for many years, believed to be her father. After his death, all Kitana had was Mileena – who Shao Khan had considered his "true" daughter, one who would remain loyal to him. He had her created himself, Kitana found; after the words of Raiden that piqued her curiosity, Kitana searched Shang Tsung's Death Pits, which she was forbidden to enter. In her search, she discovered Mileena, a grotesque monster whom called her "sister." Kitana sheds a tear at the memory of her words, "You are no family of mine, you are a monstrosity." Mileena, in actuality, was Kitana herself. She had her face. She had her long, black hair. She even had her physique; but, in his cloning of her, Shang Tsung mixed in Tarkatan blood, which caused Mileena to have orange, curved eyes, as well as razor sharp teeth, which she hid with a mask.

Kitana refuses to believe Royal Minister Jerod, who is suspicious of Mileena and her motives. Kitana, in her right mind, believes Mileena is a child who needs nurturing, a child who needs love and sisterly affection. Kitana believes that she can help Mileena, she can bring the good that Kitana truly believes resides within her. However, even with all of her conviction, Kitana is still nervous. She is nervous that Mileena will refuse her attempts at a relationship, and reject the good, if any, she may have. Kitana puts her face into her hands, and rubs her eyes; she places papers she has been writing on into her desk, and extinguishes the candle, which fades her study to black.

Silence.

The only noise Mileena hears is the sounds of the animals that reside in the lush forests of Edenia; it is a particularly warm evening, and Mileena has her window open, letting in the night breeze. After her "attack," as she calls it, today, Mileena does not want any interaction with anyone; she has locked her door and simply sits upon her windowsill, on the edge of the open window, looking out into the night, counting the stars that twinkle against the black sky. Mileena, as she looks at the sky, often ponders on her greatest fears and her greatest hopes; on this particular night, however, she is still pondering on her words from earlier, "What if sister cannot be trusted?" What if she cannot be? Kitana, upon discovering her, had considered her a monstrosity, a grotesque visage; why should she love her with sisterly affection now?

Kitana seem sincere in her intentions; but Mileena, in her fragile state, does not know if she can trust her, if she can give the "love" – the word still feeling strange to her – to Kitana that Kitana seems to give to her. Why should she even give love to Kitana? Why would Kitana even _want_ love from her, the hideous monstrosity that she is? Does she want her love, or does she want her life? She does not know – and she is afraid she never will, until it is too late.

Mileena hears footsteps outside of her door, walking down the hall; the footsteps stop as her door opens, which reveals a shadow, clad in cerulean. The shadow steps out of the darkness, and into the candlelit room; Kitana looks at Mileena, who seems oblivious to her presence. Mileena looks behind her from the windowsill, and notices her sister.

"Hello, Mileena; I'm going to sleep now – are you okay? The chambermaids said that they spotted you running out of the palace." Kitana says, with a seemingly anxious tone.

"Yes, sis-Kitana, I – okay. I was simply warm and needed fresh air. You may sleep." Mileena replies, with her childlike inflection.

"That is good – goodnight, Mileena. I... I love you."

"I... I love you, too, sister."

Kitana leaves, shutting the door on her way out. Mileena shuts her open window, and lays on her bed, her mind still wandering with anxiety. Mileena extinguishes her candle, and her bedroom fades to black. Her mind, too, fades, as it drifts to sleep, with these words ever echoing in her mind: "You are not my family. You are a monstrosity."


End file.
